The power of imagination
by Theicecreampirate
Summary: Second part of "The wonders of reality"(go read that first if you haven't!) Marie is growing older and it has been so long since she saw Jack. But when he returns, she begins to wonder if it will all work out? Plus, there's still Pitch to worry about...
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yes, part 2 of my story! I've been pretty busy during my vacation time, but most of the time i was freaking out about how i was going to let this story continue.  
****For people who haven't read my first story, "The wonders of reality", go check my homepage and read that first. If you don't, fine by me, but you probably won't have a clue about what's going on and they will wonder how Marie and Jack met.  
****So i hope you'll enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

"Marie, time to get up" I hear my dad yelling from downstairs.  
"Hrmfpphh" I mumble and pull the covers over my head. Oh no, he's coming upstairs.  
"Wake up birthday girl." he says as he comes into my room. He sits on the bed.  
"Come on, don't you want to get any presents?"  
"Yes, but I don't want to be 17" I say as I sit up. "Now get out."

My dad looks at me, slightly hurt. He walks out but at the door he looks back ,pouts his lip and whines like a dog.

"out!I have to get dressed." I giggle and throw my slipper at his head. It nearly misses.  
"All right, all right. I'm going." he raises his hand in defense and closes the door behind him.  
It's always been just me and my dad. My mother was killed about 3 years ago by Pitch Black, after she refused to stay with him. It's been almost a year since I found out.  
Today is the december 1st, which means winter is about to arrive. It's also my birthday, but I really wish it wasn't. I'm 17 now and I am about the same age as Jack Frost (well, technically he's 321 years old)  
Jack Frost is the spirit of winter. He creates frost, snow, blizzards, cold wind and well, snow days. Jamie, a little kid that lives in my village, helped me believe in Jack. And me meeting him set out a chain of events. I never knew how my mother died, and I believed that Jack would help me find out what happened. He didn't know, and I got angry. So I went to Pitch. He however tricked me, and told me in order to get my answers, I had to help him find Jack. I agreed and...i let Jack get captured. I found out what Pitch had done to my mother, and, I don't really remember much of it...but I got in a fight with Pitch and got hurt really badly. Jack managed to get me to the hospital and made up a story about what happened so the nurses wouldn't freak out.  
Jack felt bad about what happened, and after I got out of the hospital, winter was ending. I was able to say goodbye to Jack though. All I have left of him is a little bell, that I keep on a string around my neck all the time. People at school sometimes ask me why I have it, and I always tell them "It's a reminder."  
I miss Jack more then anything in the world, but winter is almost here. He should be here soon.  
I walk over to my calender and grab a red marker. Red crosses are drawn on every day.  
"Only twenty days 'till winter." I say to myself as I cross over November 30th and flip the calendar to december. A weird picture of a kitten wearing a santa hat is shown, why do I even have a kitten calendar? I'm more of a dog person...  
I sigh. Seventeen years old, only one more year and i'm officially older then Jack. That is the main reason why I hate my birthday this year. The other reason is...i always get weird gifts. Last year, it was this kitten calendar. With a thump I let my head hit the wall. On the 21st, I have drawn a small snowflake. I stare at it. I hope winter starts early this year...  
"Marie, are you getting dressed?" my dad yells.  
"Yes!"  
"No you're not! Get up, get dressed and get down here!"  
Oh, he knows me so well. I quickly grab a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a vest and I get dressed.  
"Took you long enough." Dad says as I walk into the kitchen.  
"It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want." I mumble.  
"Yes, but you have exams to study for." he sings, annoying me. And that on my day.  
I let my head fall on the kitchen table. "Morning is evil."

"Should I just put your toast on your head or shall I wait for you to move?"

"Two seconds" I point up two fingers. "Okay, i'm good."

I lift up my head and a plate with toast and jam is placed before me.

"Bon appetite." dad says and ruffles my hair.

"You know, I kind of miss your pink hair now."  
I used to have pink hair. I dyed it in a ver angry driven spur. I miss it too, I liked it better then my natural brown hair. But I think it's for the best. My hair was kind of getting ruined from dying it so often.  
"Ou said ou ated i" I mumble, mouth crammed with toast.  
"Very charming dear." dad frowns at me. "Anyway...I never said I hated it. I just never understood why you liked it."  
"Dad, i'm a teenager, I need to fight society in some way."

"Yes, then I believe my birthday present isn't such a good idea."  
I look at my dad interested.  
"What is my present?" I ask curiously.

He gives me a cheeky smile and gets up. "Wait right here."  
Moments later he comes in, not holding a package, but a keychain with a key I have seen many times yet never touched. He dangles them in front of me.  
"You mean...?" I stare at him in surprise.  
"I haven't used my older motorbike in years, you know how to ride it. So I guess it's about time I gave it to you." he grins.  
I jump up from my chair and fling my arms around him. "Thank you!"  
"Ah, but, there is a catch..." he says, pushing me off of him. "No riding on the highway and you can only start riding it after you exams are over."

"Deal! Best Birthday gift ever."  
"Yeah, and that is why I gave you that calendar last year. That way, this gift would be the best of all."  
"Mission accomplished I must say."  
I finish eating my toast and go back up to my room.  
I hate exams, they start in a few days, so every weekend I have to study. I'm in my senior year now and I still have no idea what I want to study once I go off to college. I'm mainly focussing on my exams now. Everyone else at school keeps talking about how they can't wait until they can go to college so they can party and stuff. I want to go there as quickly as possible because I want to get away from this awful school.  
So I guess the next few days are just going to be filled with school, studying and exams. At least there is a bright side to all this.  
Jack will be here when it's all over.

* * *

**So, good start?  
I apologize if my choice in genre isn't correct...i'm not good at choosing genres! I didn't really do it right in my first story, but i'm just going to leave it like it was before.  
And i guess the name of the second part of my story is pretty lame too...but i don't really care, i'm bad at naming things. Like my username, what's the deal with that? Either I illegally download ice-cream or i just like pirates and ice-cream.  
i'm ranting again aren't I...?**

**Read you soon!**

**Love,  
Theicecreampirate (oh god, what was i thinking when i chose this name...)**


	2. Chapter 2

"IT'S OVER!" i fall on my knees dramatically in the middle of the hallway. Fists raised in triumph. My dad stares at me, one eyebrow raised.  
"Not until you get your report card." he says casually.  
"Don't ruin this for me."  
My exams are finally over. It has been hell. Sitting for hours, crammed in this small classroom with teachers wearing heels that clack every time they hit the floor. Teachers reading along next to you, almost breathing into your neck. I mean, come on...personal space people, ever heard of it?  
I get back on my feet and fling my bag and jacket in the closet.  
"So, what do you want to do now?" dad asks.

I flop down in our sofa.  
"We still have to celebrate your birthday decently. Want to go celebrate it now?" he suggests.  
"Sure, how are we going to celebrate it?"

"Well, it is your birthday, what do you want to do?"

"Pizza and a movie?"

Moments later, we are surrounded by pizza boxes. We are watching Lord of the rings again. It's what we do every year. You might think I would get sick of it, but it's kind of tradition.  
The movie finally ends as Frodo sails away in the distance. I get up to go to bed, my dad has fallen asleep on the couch so I cover him with a blanket. I still can't believe he can fall asleep during a movie like this. Then I check the clock. It's 4 o'clock in the morning. Whoops...  
Watching all three movies, extended version of course, might not have been the best idea.  
I turn off the TV and head upstairs. The bad thing about watching a movie 'till four in the morning is that no matter how hard you try, you won't fall asleep. I probably missed Sandman's round, so it looks like i'll just have to hope i'll fall asleep eventually. In my room, I take a moment to look outside. It still hasn't started snowing yet, nor are there any layers of frost. It's still too hot outside for snow and ice.

"Huh?" I frown as I suddenly notice something on my balcony.

I open the window, a small, wrinkly package lays there. How long has that been there? The wrapping paper is decorated with pictures of christmas trees. Could North have put this here? Only one way to find out I guess.  
Quickly, I remove the wrapping paper and frown at what's inside. It seems to be a glass cube. I hold it up to have a closer look. I squint my eyes as the light of the moon seems to shine brighter when I look through it. There seems to be a small image carved inside the block.  
"What the...?"  
I take a step aside, but make sure the block stays in the light of the moon. On my wall, a large, colorful picture of a snowflake is projected. I can't help but smile at the beautiful colors that sparkle on my wall. Even though there was no letter attached to the package, and the package was rapped in North's wrapping paper, I know who this is from. I leave the block on the windowsill that night, the curtains wide open. After a while, I fall asleep, soothed by Jack's wonderful present.

I squint my eyes. The sun shines brightly through my window. It's december 23rd and there is still no sign of Jack being here. This is getting weird. Jack would never be late like this. It's christmas tomorrow, and what's christmas without snow?  
Could it be that he'd rather not see me? I sigh and roll out of bed.  
"Come on, what's wrong?" dad asks me at breakfast.  
"Nothing dad, i'm fine." I say for about the hundredth time.  
"No, no, I know somethings up. You've been staring out the window with a sad look for days. Is it a guy? Do I have to beat someone up?"  
"No, dad, it's..." I sigh. "don't worry, okay. I'll be fine."  
"Okay..." he seems kind of disappointed that won't tell him. But, I mean...could you imagine? Hey dad, i'm in love with the spirit of winter. And he said he'd be back when winter started but he's still not here.  
Yeah, that would really sound sane.

I finally leave the awkwardness that seems to keep hanging in the house, and I go to the only place that can cheer me up a bit. I wade through the thick layer of fallen leaves in the forest. The crispy sound it makes reminds me of the way snow crunches when you walk on it. I squeeze through the gap between two giant boulders and reach my newest favorite place in the world, Jack's lake. I sigh as I notice that the lake has completely melted. The fishes that wore once frozen under swim around as if nothing happened. The lake was frozen all summer, even though it was extremely hot. It was only when autumn began that the lake finally was starting to show signs of it melting. Puddles wore forming around it and it was impossible to walk on. I started to believe he would come back soon. Winter was the next season in line, I only had to wait three more months.  
Well, three months had passed and still there is no sign of Jack.  
I close my eyes as the wind blows through my hair. It's the first northern wind that has blown in months.  
"You'll be back soon..i believe in you..." I whisper, and the winds seems to grab my words and lets them dance around the lake. I slowly open my eyes again. Secretly hoping Jack will stand there, in the middle of a frozen lake. But as always, he's not there. I clasp the little bell around my neck in my hand and squeeze it gently. It silently jingles as I turn to walk back home.

* * *

**Heey everyone!**  
**Sorry for taking a while. Since my chapters are always rather short, i should post them quicker. But i had a really tough time with this chapter.**  
**I think i'm having a writers block...**  
**But I'm getting un-blocked, for I had an epiphany last night in how i was going to make this story work out.**  
**Unless I bail on it and change the ending completely...**

**Soooooo...what do you think?**  
**Still no Jack *sad face***  
**I miss him. He needs to come back soon. **  
**This makes me excited and now i'm probably going to stay up late to start typing on the next chapter.  
Thanks for all the nice reviews!  
And to all my new followers: Haaaaaaaaaaaaay :D  
I'm in a weird mood...  
I don't know what to say...**

Supercalifredjalisticexpialy dosious!

Love,  
Theicecreampirate


	3. Chapter 3

I reach the park in the middle of our village. It's already getting dark. Some of the kids are still there, they seem to be huddled together. They are talking rapidly about something.  
"Hey guys, what are you up to?" I say as I reach them.  
Jamie jumps as he sees me. He quickly hides a sheet of paper behind his back.  
"Nothing...nothing..."They all shake their heads.  
"Riiiight. What's that behind your back Jamie?" I raise one eyebrow.  
"Oh this...nothing important."  
"Can I read it?" I hold out my hand. He snatches it away from me. "No! Uhmm...I mean, no because..uhmmm" He looks at the others to help him out.  
"It's not finished yet!" Cupcake shouts angrily. I take a few steps back. Cupcake may be a few years younger then me, but she's really scary sometimes.  
"Okay...Okay!" I turn back around. The kids wait until i'm at a good distance before they continue their planning. They seem to have stopped noticing me. I take a walk around the park utill i'm facing Jamie's back. Okay, if I run fast enough this might work. I start to sprint towards them. They still haven't looked up. I fall on my knees and glide between their legs, snatching the piece of paper out of Jamie's hands, and back out between another kid's legs.  
"Hey! Stop!" They yell after me. I run quickly towards one of the trees and climb into it. Jamie tries to follow me, but he's too small to reach the branches. I look at the paper and start reading:

_Dear Jamie,_

_Things aren't going well.  
You probably have noticed that I still am not able to create snow in Burgess. I'm trying to find out what's wrong though. North is too busy making the last preparations for christmas and Tooth and Sandy have their full time jobs to work on. So, I'm forced to work with the kangaroo to find out what's wrong.  
We are guessing it's global warming, but we are checking if it might be something else.  
I'm still hoping I can make it snow before christmas.  
This is the first time i've sent a letter by regular mail, so I don't know when this will reach you. Good call on sending a letter to North though. He never sends letters back, so I had to use the postal_ _system. I could've ask Tooth or Sandy to bring it, but there's no fun in that. I've always wanted to try the mailing system. Hope I put enough stamps on the envelope.  
I'll see you soon, hopefully.  
Your friend,_

_Jack Frost.  
_

_(P.s: Could you not tell this to Marie for me? I don't want her to be worried.)_

What the...?  
"Jamie...What, what is this? How long have you been writing to Jack?" I look down at Jamie. He stands there and looks at me sadly. The rest of the kids are looking away, they don't seem to like where this is going.  
"This...uhmmmm, it's the first letter I got back."  
I jump down from the tree branch I was sitting on.  
"So, what were you all talking about earlier on?"

They all look at each other. Pippa nods at Jamie that it's okay to tell me.  
"Well, we wore thinking about what could possibly be wrong, and well, we think it might be Pitch."  
"No, that's impossible Jamie. We've beaten Pitch last year."  
"Pitch can't be defeated. We already fought him three years ago. He came back after that. It wouldn't be a surprise if he would be back again."  
I look at the letter. Something has indeed been wrong for a while. It has been pretty warm for a while. Today was the first day I've actually felt cold.  
"Do you know what day this was sent on? Was there a date on the envelope or something?"  
"Uhm, no. And even if there was I couldn't see it." Jamie looks at me awkwardly and pulls something out of his pocket. I don't know if I have to laugh or sigh.  
It's an envelope and it is completely covered in stamps. There is only one small opening where the address is written on.  
"Well, he did put enough stamps on." I sigh. The kids laugh silently.  
The sun is now completely under and the kids leave to get back home one by one.  
"Don't worry Marie. He'll be back soon, I just know it." Jamie says before he goes back home.  
I stand alone in the empty park now. The starts shine in the darkness and the full moon is now high up in the sky.  
"You know...I'm just not that sure anymore." I sigh and continue to go home. Dad is already waiting for me outside.  
"Hey kiddo, where wore you?" he says.  
"Oh, I just went for a walk. That's all." I give him a weak smile.  
He looks at me worriedly. "You sure nothing's wrong?"  
"Yeah, Don't worry dad." I give him a hug to reassure him.  
"Well, I hope you're hungry. I made lasagna."  
"Sounds great..." I say. Before we go inside I take one more look at the moon.  
"He's not coming any time soon is he?" I ask it.  
But the moon stays silent, as always.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAH!  
****It took me ages to write this! And it's not even that much!  
I'm so sorry it took me so long. But i've recently been sick, and my brain feels like goo at the moment. But i'm rather happy about how this turned out. Don't like it? Poo on you, i like it. I'm spazzing, it's effing late i'm going to bed.**

Toodles!  
Love,  
Theicecreampirate


	4. Chapter 4

It's christmas. A day that is known as one of the greatest days of all. Yet somehow, I can't see the greatness of it this year.  
It's still not snowing outside. The weather report stays unchanged. No snow, only rain or cold wind.  
I stare outside. A car drives by, creating a wave with the remaining puddles on the road. It has been raining all day, it only cleared up a few minutes ago.  
The smell of chicken roasting in the oven waves by. It's the first time my dad has made chicken. He kicked me out because he wanted to do it by himself. This is going to be good...  
"Marie, can you come and help me?" Dad shouts from the kitchen.  
I jump up from my seat and go to the kitchen.  
"Well, I told you didn't I" I sigh and look at the damage. The chicken is burnt, the potatoes are sticking to the pan and...well, I don't even know what he did to the other things.  
"I'm going to the store to see if there's still something good." I turn and go to the hallway.  
"Wha...? You're not going to help me clean this up?" Dad protests.  
"No, you said you wanted to do it yourself. So you get to clean it up by yourself." I grab my coat and the keys to my motorcycle. I haven't ridden it yet, it's about time I did.  
"I'll be back in an hour!" I yell and slam the door closed. I saw this coming, so I had already ridden the motorcycle outside. I pull the cover off. It looks just the same as I remember. Blue flames are painted on it, and it is complete with a black helmet. I get on and start the engine. It makes a lovely roaring sound. I place the helmet on my head, strap it on and I am off. I race through the streets. The wind howls loudly and feels as if it blows right through my vest. My hands are getting colder by the second. I should have thought of gloves. I speed up a bit. And for a moment, I get this weird feeling. As if...no? The wind blowing by, the speed in witch i'm riding. It reminds me of...flying. As if Jack has grabbed me and pulled me up into the sky. I rather enjoy this...  
I'm disappointed when I reach the store. I slow down and the feeling disappears.

"Okay...something quick and easy..." I mumble as I walk through the rows of freezers.  
"Fish? Nope...Lasagna? Nope, definitely not...ooooh, pizza! We have a winner." I look at the large piles of different kinds of pizza's. I decide what kind I want and what my dad would like and open the freezer. A icy cold wave blows out of the freezer, and for a few seconds, I close my eyes. I hate it and enjoy the cold at the same time. It reminds me of the Jack. Yet, it reminds me of the fact that he is not here.  
"Miss?"

I jump as an employee taps me on the shoulder. "Huh? What?"  
"You're uhmmm...letting the cold out."  
The man frowns at me. I quickly grab a few pizza boxes and apologize. The man closes the door of the fridge for me as I awkwardly walk away. A few other customers look at me as if I escaped from the circus. I then notice two older women who seem to be deep in conversation, nodding and smiling at each other. I listen as I stand in line at the  
"It's about time huh? Didn't think he would come anymore."  
"Yes, yes, sure did take his time though."  
"Of course, people will be foolish and throw salt everywhere to ruin it."  
"Hmmm, indeed Selma. Remember when we wore kids..." The old lady starts giggling. "And..and we filled my fathers car with it?"  
"Oh, he was so angry with us." The other starts giggling too.  
I can't help but smile. Old people are so sweet. I wonder what they are talking about though.  
I pay for my things and walk towards the exit. Still fumbling with my wallet. I step outside and am surprised to feel something cold drop on my nose. I rub my warm hand over it and look up from my bag. I nearly drop my things in surprise.  
"Impossible..." I whisper.  
For the first time in months, snow is slowly flittering down from the sky. A small layer of snow has already formed in some places. I rush to my bike. Snow covers the seat, but I don't really care. Luckily, my dad has bought a bag big enough to put anything in. It's kind of attached to the bike. I quickly jump on and drive off. My is getting wet from the snow, guess I forgot to wipe it off the seat. My hands are even colder now that the snow is making them wet. I go back home as fast as I can (and am allowed to. Come on, I'm excited, but I don't want to have an accident or a ticket or something.)  
When I reach my house, the snow has doubled. It's almost turning into a blizzard. I drive the motorcycle into the garage and rush inside.  
"Dad! It's snowing!" I yell loudly through the house.  
"I know! I'm not blind." he yells back. "So, what did you bring? Pizza? It's pizza isn't it."  
I walk into the kitchen and am surprised to see it is completely clean. My dad is sitting on the floor, scrubbing the pan that contained the potatoes. "Damn...stuff, won't come off!" He mumbles in frustration. He then looks at me, frowning.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You're smiling. You haven't smiled in days."  
"Yes I have!"  
"Yes, well, you have. But not a real smile like now."  
"Oh..."I feel my cheeks turning red. It's true though. I place the plastic bag with the pizza's on the kitchen table. "Well, I have to run!" I say and turn back to the front door.  
"Wow, wow, wow! Stop!" Dad shouts. I freeze in the hallway.  
"Honey, have you looked outside? It's a blizzard out there! I'm not letting you out in that."  
"But dad...?"  
"No buts! You're staying here.  
"Dad, you don't understand! I have to go."  
"ENOUGH! Marie, you can go outside tomorrow or something. It's just too dangerous right now."  
I open the front door slowly. The snow is falling even harder now. It's quite a blizzard... What if something is wrong?  
"Sorry dad." I say before I run outside and slam the door behind me. I have to check on Jack...

* * *

**Okay, sooo, I guess this is the part where I explain why it took me so long to post a new chapter. Though...I have no reasonable excuse. Well, there is a reason, but...  
****I haven't been feeling well. I feel kind of messed up. I don't really have anyone to explain it to, so I kind of have to learn to deal with it all myself.  
****I kind of have an idea why...I just don't know how to handle it...  
I've been trying to write this chapter for ages. I always had the feeling that something wasn't right. So, I have changed the entire way I wanted this story to end. You'll notice what I have turned it into soon enough. Hopefully not too soon though. I'm starting to enjoy all this again...**

Anyway...  
I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting! Here's the next chapter and I promise this time, I will update soon!  
And if I don't, feel free to spam my pm box or something to wake me up.

**Love,  
Theicecreampirate.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think I ever ran this fast before. The wind whistles past my ears, pushing away every other sound. The blizzard is getting worse as I reach the forest. He's here, I can tell. I think I heard my father yelling at me after I left the house, but I'm sure he decided not to follow me. I wrap my arms around me before I enter the forest. The snow is extremely thick and my foot sinks deep into the snow. My cheeks burn painfully from the cold. I should have dressed more warmly for this... I wade through the snow. I suddenly stumble forward, my foot got stuck under a branch. I shiver as the snow crashes in to my face. I force myself up and continue to walk towards the pond. I can hardly see anything through this blizzard. I'm surprised when I reach the rocks, didn't think I would find them this fast...  
I squeeze through the gap.

"Jack!" I call out for him.  
As expected, his lake is completely frozen. I don't really know if it's safe enough to stand on it. I look around. But the snow is too thick, which makes it hard for me to see the entire lake properly. I gently place one foot on the ice. It seems to be able to hold my weight. I slowly step further onto the ice. I squint my eyes, trying to see where he might be.  
"JACK!" I yell again.  
Still no answer. I can almost see the middle of the lake. For a second, the wind stops howling. A strange noise fills the air, like a small bell jingling. He's here... I walk towards where the sound comes from. Slowly, a figure appears in the fog.  
"Jack!" I yell excitedly. I pick up my pace and rush towards him. A puff of smoke leaves my mouth as I breathe faster.  
"STAY AWAY!"  
He screams. I stop to see Jack on his knees. His hands clutching his hair in anger. The wind grows stronger and stronger. It tries to push me away.  
"IT WAS MY FAULT! I'VE LET THEM DOWN!" I hear him sob.  
"Jack? What happened?!" I try to yell over the sound of the wind.  
"HE'S GONE!" He screams. A hard gust of wind pushes me backwards. I fight hard to stay up. The cold is making my entire body feel numb. The cold biting at my skin. My brain feels like it's going to ... I have to reach him, or the storm will damage the town. I push myself against the wind. Step by step, I get closer to him. I shield my face with my arm. I finally reach him and fall on my knees. His eyes are forced closed. The bell around his neck jingles violently. "Jack..." I try to take his hands, but he doesn't move. What should I do? How can I calm an upset spirit? With no idea what to do, I force myself between his arms. I wrap my arms around his waist. "Jack, please..." I whisper.  
And, as if it never was there, the blizzard stops.  
"He's gone...It's my fault..." I hear him sob silently. I slowly let go of him. He lets go of his hair and places his hands on the ice to steady himself.  
"Jack...what's wrong?What happened?" I ask gently.

* * *

**(Jack POV)**

"Come on cottontail, we're not going to find out if it was him if we don't check it out." I say frustrated. I've been trying to convince Bunnymund to go check it out Pitch's lair for days. But he's stubborn.  
"No Jack, don't ya remember what he did last time ya wore there! He nearly killed you and Marie! It's a miracle ya both got out there alive!" He yells at me.  
"I know, but I'm ready for him this time. I'm sick of hiding here at North's. Everyone is busy preparing for things, and I just get to sit here, watching you reading book after book. It's been nearly a month and we still don't have an answer. I should be in Burgess right now! Not here!"  
"Well ya could have helped me, couldn't ya mate. You've been sulking around. I know ya want to see Marie, but ya can't, okay?"  
"Well I could if we just go to Pitch and fix whatever he's done."  
"Oh yes, and then Pitch and I will have a lovely cup of tea and braid each others hair. Is that what you think will happen? He'll KILL both of us the moment we step into that hole!"  
"Aaaaagh, sometimes you can just..." I look at him angrily. About a million horrible thoughts fill my head. I sigh and freeze one of Norths elves in frustration.  
"What? Go on, I dare ya." Aster challenges me.  
"Forget it. I'm tired. I'm going to my room." I turn my back on Bunnymund.  
"Yeah, that would be best."  
I slam the door of my room hard behind me. North has let me stay here after I officially became a Guardian. He didn't want me wandering around on my own anymore.  
But things have changed ever since I couldn't reach France. I was supposed to create snow there about a month ago. But when I reached it I had to turn back almost immediately. It was way too warm there, all the snow melted even before it reached the ground. I had gone to Tooth after that to ask her if any of the babyteeth knew if it was warm in any other places where it should be cold. They hadn't noticed anything unusual yet. But after a few days, reports came in from Tooths palace that it indeed wasn't getting colder in a lot of countries. If this kept going, I wouldn't be able to make it snow anywhere. It had already been a month and nothing had changed. I was already getting weaker. I have more believers now, but since I can't make it snow in a lot of places, kids don't believe in me anymore. But they still believe in the other Guardians though. They've existed longer, they've been believed in longer. So me losing believers is going unnoticed by the other Guardians. I haven't told them about this yet. They don't need to know though, because tonight i'm gong to take things into my own hands.

* * *

**Hey guys!  
**

**So? What do you think? It's getting pretty ****angsty huh?  
As always, Jack and Aster don't really get along. And Jack is getting himself into trouble, again.  
I'm going to continue next chapter still in Jack's POV. But at the same time he is explaining to Marie what happened.**

**Quick question though, am i the only one who plays everything in her head as if it's a movie? Complete with background music and dramatic/epic close-ups?  
I keep doing this while I'm writing everything down, acting them out in my head to see if it would be a good idea to let it happen in my story.**

**Well, see you next chapter!  
Love,  
Theicecreampirate**

**(P.s: I feel like I'm making a lot of grammar mistakes...sorry about that...I don't have a Beta user or whatever to check up on mistakes.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"How did she manage to sneak out so easily?"  
I've been waiting in my room for hours. That damned kangaroo is still out there, talking to North about Moon knows what. I have to go check Pitch's lair. But, since Peter Cottontail won't let me go, I'll just have to sneak out or something. That idea seemed to be harder then I thought. How did Marie even do this last year? She snuck past all of us while we wore asleep, shouldn't be too hard for me to try the same thing, right?  
Finally, they both head off to North's study. This is my chance! I slowly peek out into the hall. The big window on the other side of the hall doesn't seem to be open. I can't risk taking one of the snowglobes though, so I'll just have to open it without the yeti's noticing.  
Okay, all I have to do is leap over the giant globe, pass the yeti's without creating suspicion, open the window and out I go.  
I give myself a little countdown and leap out of my room. I make a huge leap and manage to jump over the globe in one movement, nearly hitting a toy airplane. None of the yeti's look up from their work. I guess they're too busy with their jobs. Now to reach the window...  
I slowly walk forward, looking around. Don't worry guys. I'm just minding my own business over here. I suddenly bump into something soft and I fall backwards.  
"Garrbllgrrrlbgr?" The giant yeti, Phill, looks at me accusingly.  
"Oh, uhmm..hey...Phill. Don't worry, I just...need some fresh air." I say to the yeti. Dammit! He'll ruin everything if I don't get him out of here.  
"Gablagragh!" I have no idea what he is saying. I'll just say no.  
"No, That's totally not what I was doing!"  
Phill squints his eyes and points at me. Guess he'll be keeping a close eye on me. The yeti walks past me, still pointing at me. He then dissapears behind the giant globe, it's now or never.  
I run towards the window, pull it open and fly out. None of the yeti's are looking out the window. Only a single elf is looking at me. A big grin spreads across his face and the bell on his hat jingles happily as he waves at me. I wink at him and wave back. The elves are rather ignorant, he won't tell North or Bunnymund about my absence. Now...to find Pitch's lair...

* * *

Something I probably didn't think through was the fact that Pitch's lair is in the middle of the forest of Burgess, where right now it is way too warm for this time of the year. Plus, I'd better not get Jamie or Marie's hopes up by letting them see me. I'm sweating like a pig right now. My hoodie sticks to my skin. Kind of weird to see all those people walking around with scarfs and warm jacket's while I'm up here in a hoodie and still it's too hot. I scan the forest for the hole that leads to Pitch's lair. Last time it was so easy to find. Of course I was kind of lead towards it the past times I went to Pitch's lair. It didn't end well the first time...  
Suddenly, in a clear spot, an old wooden bed stands there. A dark hole is hidden under it. This is it! I dive down and brake through the wooden planks. The hole seems to go down forever. As I go deeper, I notice the heat getting more intense. Looks like I found the cause of all this. As always, his lair is completely dark. Only a few cracks in the ceiling allow a bit of daylight in. Staff at ready, I start my search for Pitch. My search doesn't take long, for I only just miss a huge blast of nightmare sand. "What are you doing here Frost?"  
Pitch's voice echoes through his lair. I can't tell where it is coming from.  
"You know perfectly well why I'm here!" I yell at him.  
Another blast nearly hits me. "Leave, NOW! You have no reason to trespass!"  
"Ha, that's a good one."  
"I swear Frost, If you don't leave now...!"  
"What? What will you do? Come on out and fight me."

"Very well then" His voice suddenly appears behind me. I turn around just in time to block his blade of nightmare sand. He moves his weapon faster and in smaller movements now, forcing me back. I fight back as much as I can, sending blasts of frost while trying to block his attacks. "You'd better give up frost, the heat's getting to you."  
I only now really notice how sweaty I really am. Plus, I'm starting to get rather dizzy. But I can't give up. I can't. Not if I ever want to be able to see Marie again.  
"NO!"I scream. I quicken my pace and manage to push Pitch a bit further away from me. But after that, I start to see two Pitch's. My knees suddenly buckle and I collapse to the floor.  
Pitch smirks. "Told you, didn't I"  
He stands over me, his weapon raised above his head. "I've waited a long time to do this" Just as I think he's ready to plunge the blade in my back, his blade is pulverized thanks to a wooden boomerang. It whizzes through the air back to its wielder.  
"FROSTBITE! GET UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Bunnymund yells at me angrily. I slowly try to get up, leaning heavily on my staff. The heat is getting unbearable... I collapse again, and the last thing I hear is the sound of Aster yelling my name, and then the distinct sound of a blade cutting through skin...

* * *

I slowly open my eyes again...  
"What the...?"

I'm at the arctics, or at least that's where I think I am. Slowly, I start to remember what happened.

"No, Aster!"  
I don't think I have ever flown this fast. The speed in which I reach Burgess is surely a new record for me. For some reason, Burgess strangely enough feels a bit colder then usual. In panic, I search the woods again for the hole that leads to Pitch's lair. But It's not there anymore. I search almost the entire day, and as soon as the sun starts to set I lose all hope. I land on my lake, freezing it again as my feet almost touch the water.  
I lost him...  
I did this...

* * *

**I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

**And I am so, so, so extremely sorry that it took me an entire month to upload a new chapter. I am a horrible person for leaving you guys for so long.  
But I am back now, and I am going to set things right! If I don't, feel free to spam my inbox as much as you want. (Okay, maybe not too much, but just give me a nudge or get angry or whatever...)**

**I can't believe I actually got new readers even though I clearly haven't uploaded in a long time. To all of you, Hi :)**

Feel free to review, and I hope I didn't make too many **mistakes.**

**See you soon!  
love,  
The icecreampirate**

(P.S : If you wore wondering about Jack's staff suddenly returning, Pitch broke it again in the first story, but Jack obviously went to find it afterwards and mended it easily.)


End file.
